Please understand
by pookiehatej00
Summary: okay! satoshi want's to tell daisuke how he feals but cant find the words. i think... pairings daixsat
1. Chapter 1

HEYHEYHEY! This is my second storie hope its good enough to pass

:This is Krad:

-And this is Satoshi-

and this is a page break, this down there.

**WEEEEEEEE**

The bluehaired boy glanced over at the redhead, smiled and wished he could pluck up some courage.

Courage to tell. To speak up and say what was on his mind.

_: I LOVE YOU :_ it was that damnable voice. The one that was always there. Always teasing.

_: oh, Daisuke I love you. I want to tell you but I'm afraid. Afraid that if I tell you, you'll run from me. _Hahahahahahahahahaha! You really are pathetic, my beloved satoshi-sama. You know I am the only one for you yet you still dream. Very pathetic: he wished the voice would just go away. Go away and leave him alone. The voice picked up on these thoughts: I will _never_ leave you:

**WEEEEEEEEE**

-Shut up!-

_:NO:_

-YES!-

:no, I don't think so:

His vanes throbbing, satoshi got up off of the hard marble chair. Stalked to the door and stamped out. Leaving the shadow Krad behind

"Humph. He thinks hes so great. Just because he has supernatural powers! Ha!"

Satoshi started to run. Then he hit something and fell back. His butt hitting the floor.

The ' Something' he hit had bright red hair and gorgeous pale skin. Satoshi froze at the sight of him.

"Dai- Daisuke, What are you doing here!" he whisper asked

"Since you haven't bean at school lately, teacher asked me to give you this." He handed over a letter sealed with a heart

"Oh. Um. Ah. You came here … ah. Do you want to come-ah- in?" satoshi muttered as he picked himself up

"Heke?" Daisuke tilted his head and stared at the usually quite eloquent bluenett.

"You know for… Like. Um. Tea?"

"Ah. Okay. Sounds nice… but. Um. What are we going to eat? I mean you live on take out and instant foods."

"Sorry. I guess I … HEY! We can go shopping and buy some food and you can teach me to cook it! How does that sound?'

"Sounds good!" Daisuke threaded his arm through Satoshi's and marched him of to the shops

**WEEEEEEEE**

Okay so that was my second storie. Sucked huh? Please rave, review and flame.

I wrote this when Steve Irwin died... ... Rejoice! The evil one is gone… … Sorry for that out burst but… I hate his treatment of animals! He is Evil! Evil I tell you! But… I wouldn't wish that death on any one, I mean he left a family behind. So sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- SAYS IT!

Satoshi- no. YOU SAY IT!

Me- oh, all-right! I don't own dnangel, alas!

Satoshi- now isn't that better..?

Me- DON'T be condescending.

Satoshi- why!

Me- because if you do ill kill you off!

Satoshi- you wouldn't!  
Me- I RULE the storie! so, BEHAVE! Mwaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Satoshi- I'll be good.

Me- god doggie. Good, good doggie woggie!

Satoshi- … HELP ME! Crazy Person!

Satoshi woke up completely naked. He thought –morning already? -

"Hmmmmmm."

Satoshi mumbled and turned over, and then he sat up with a start. That noise had not come from him. In fact he wasn't even in his own bed!

"Ah-" he started to scream.

"Argg, Wiz? Is'at j'ou?" satoshi blushed, it was Daisuke who had made the noise. Daisuke was just as naked as Satoshi.

Daisuke stirred, turned over and went back to sleep. Satoshi let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He got up without waking Daisuke and walked on tiptoe to the door, picking up and putting on his discarded clothes on the way. Then he stoped and looked back at Daisuke. He wandered back to the bed, kissed Daisuke on the cheek, and whispered the one thing he could not say when Daisuke was awake.

"I love you."

Then he walked to the door and tried to leave the house, but was stoped on the way by Emiko.

"Oh, Satoshi! Surely you're not going to leave with out breakfast?" and there was no way he could stop her from pulling him into the kitchen and force feeding him.

"So, Mrs Niwa. What are you doing with dark tonight?

"You know you'll find out. So, why ask?" she answered his question with another question.

"Annnnngggg!"

**Slam step step slam**

"Ahhhh! Hiwatari! Wha-what are you doing here?" Daisuke had just come in the room.

"Your still asleep Niwa. Come and have some breakfast." Satoshi said as he glanced at Daisuke.

**Mumble mumble**

He sat down and reached for a piece of toast. Emiko started to say some thing and thought better of it.

So they sat and ate. An A-typical family meal, except this wasn't an A-typical family. Satoshi was the boy genius chief commander and Daisuke was the phantom thief Dark.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and sighed.

" I have to go now. Thank you for the meal Mrs. Niwa"

"Hmmmmmm… OK! Bye now! See you next time you sleep over!"

okay, its short, but, hey, you'll cope!


End file.
